


看不见的人

by merlinbi



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Chinese Language, Halbarry - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:16:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlinbi/pseuds/merlinbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hal在飞行，他想要搞清楚这诡异的情况。</p>
            </blockquote>





	看不见的人

上.

Hal讲不清现在是什么状况，他在飞行，没有借助任何能力的飞行，但有一点他足够清楚，就是他再继续这样在屋顶徘徊，一定会被当做可疑人物给打下来。他想要落地，但他发现他做不到这一点，他无法用双脚感受到地面，他甚至感受不到双脚，而他的的确确的飞在空中。

这可真奇怪，Hal想，但他乐于接受这个，要知道他可见识过比这更古怪的事情。

于是Hal索性飞了个痛快，他沿着海岸线的方向将整个海滨城收在眼底，最后停在港口的海塔上。他以前也这么做过，但那是很久以前了，他也曾带Barry来过几次，他喜欢Barry的蓝眼睛凝望着大海的神情，噢，糟透了，他不该想起这些事，这让他陷入对Barry疯狂的想念中。  
接着他就看见了那双蔚蓝色的眼睛，但Barry像是看不见Hal似的坐在一边，他望着塔外一层又一层袭来的海浪，它们拍打着礁石与沙滩发出静谧的声响。Hal靠近了一点，他说了些话，最终他发现自己所做的都是徒劳的，因为无论他做什么，他都像是个透明人，Barry甚至听不见他说的话。好吧，也许这只是一个梦，Hal这么想着干脆闭上嘴和Barry坐在一起，直到海浪吞噬阳光。  
然后Hal看见Barry起身了，他走近一边的窗口，轻轻的拍打了一下，Hal站在他的背后，听见了一声叹息。Barry并没有继续说下去，他离开了海塔，沿着港口一直走下去，他们去了以前常去的书店，Barry总是能在这里一待就是一下午，Hal只好无聊的翻开手边的书装作在看的样子，但是这一次Barry没有待很久，他只是翻看了几本建筑类的书，以及角落里的故事画本，Hal看到他笑了笑。  
离开书店的时候天色已经暗了下来，Barry走进不远处的咖啡馆，他点了一杯加糖的拿铁，这很奇怪，因为通常加糖的饮品是Hal才会点的，Barry习惯了喝苦一些咖啡，就连拿铁他都觉得甜，但是Barry的确喝了，他皱了皱眉头，似乎太甜了些，接着他学着Hal的样子拆了糖包倒了进去，这太古怪了，Hal想着， 比他曾经遇到过的事都要古怪的多，他不断的对Barry说着话，但Barry视而不见。  
“Hal，”Barry说话了，但他只是不断的轻声叹息，“我总是能看见你拆开三包糖，事实上只是加一包我就受不了了。” 

“事实上就连三包糖我也觉得苦，”Hal笑着回答道，“我很好奇为什么你总是在喝那么苦的咖啡。”

“如果你在这里的话，Hal，我想告诉你，”Barry出神的看着对面的空座椅，“我很想你。”

这几乎让Hal立刻抱住了Barry，他大声说着我就在这里，然而Barry并没有说话，他起身的时候有一些犹豫，但最终还是离开了这里。

Barry只是一直走，Hal跟在他的后面，他不知道他们要去哪儿，直到周围的景色都黯淡下去，Hal看见了这熟悉的场景，他知道他们到了哪里，也知道为什么今天发生的一切都这么古怪。

他看见Barry走近了一块墓碑。

 

下.

那是Hal的墓碑。

Barry将手放在墓碑上感受着冰冷占据指尖，他总会在每年的这个时候来海滨城走走，去年Guy带了一些Hal的遗物回来，Barry总想着如果能再来看一看他就好了，于是请了一个长假，从中城离开的时候他向Bruce保证过绝不会发生之前的事，但是古怪的事从今早就发生了。

他总觉得Hal在他身边，当然，这并不是Barry的想象，在发现古怪之后他和Bruce通过电话，Bruce告诉他并没有什么状况，Barry觉得安心了一点，但他仍旧有这种感觉。当他爬上海塔之后，他几乎以为Hal就在他的身边，但他四下看了看，也只有他一个人而已。Barry走近一边的窗户，他想起Hal曾经站在这里对他说过，他喜欢从这里看着大海，在他失去父亲之后他几乎每天都会过来，只是站在这里就会感到很平静，而他们在这里也度过了一些美好的日子，但是现在却只剩下Barry一个人了。

离开海塔之后Barry想要去书店看一看，他记得他们的每次约会，他总会带着Hal来到这里的书店，就好像海滨城是他的城市一样，他喜欢看着Hal在这里无所适从，但后来却迷上了当Hal随手打开一本书却认真看下去的模样，当然只限定于这里的建筑类以及角落里的故事画本，Barry时常能看见一个大男孩津津有味的看着连环画并乐在其中，不过事实是他再也看不见了。  
出了书店，不远处是他们常去的咖啡馆，Hal总是喜欢尝试喝一口Barry的咖啡，结果却是苦到难以开口说话，所以坐在这里的Hal总是在拆糖包，大概两包或是三包，Barry喝不惯太甜的咖啡，但他想尝试一次Hal喜欢的那个味道，他点了加糖的拿铁，又拆了一包糖，却甜的让他难以开口，当甜味在嘴里慢慢散去留下来的只有拿铁的苦涩，Barry发现他真的很想Hal。  
直到察觉到被抱住的时候，Barry才确定这古怪是真的。他陷进了一个轻柔的怀抱，纵使他知道这里只有他一个人，他仍旧感觉到了这个怀抱，他不敢想象这是Hal，因为Hal已经离开他太久了，并且自他离开后再也没有人能给Barry这样的拥抱了。  
Barry有些不舍的起身离开，当他走在街道上时，他仍旧感觉的到Hal在他的身边，他不止一次的回头想要寻找Hal的身影，但除了昏暗的路灯与行人，那里什么也没有。最终他来到了墓地，他有很多话想要告诉躺在这里的人。  
Barry轻声的叙述着今天发生的古怪事情，然后拍了拍墓碑，就像是在拍打Hal的肩膀一样，他说：“我知道你仍旧在我身边，以一个古怪的方式，我能感受的到，”Barry笑了笑接着说，“如果你听得到的话，我想告诉你，我很开心，就像你又重新回到我身边一样，没有什么会比这个更值得我高兴的了，Hal。”  
Barry安静的站在墓碑前，再次感受到一个轻柔的怀抱。  
“再见，Hal。” 

再见，Barry。


End file.
